


You Need Only Obey

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Main Challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has lost money for Merlin's company and must be punished for it.</p><p>That's it. That's the "plot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Only Obey

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Summer Pornathon Challenge 1: Kink grab bag.
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd or britpicked, so please tell me of all the grammar/spelling errors (so that I can fix them). Thanks!
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, anyway. I don't make any money off my writing (sadly).

 

 

”Stand.” 

Merlin’s voice is calm when he looks down on where Arthur kneels before him on the carpeted floor. Arthur hesitates only slightly as he rises because he knows that whatever punishment he’ll get, he’s deserved it. When Merlin reaches to pet the hair on his neck, Arthur can’t help but lean back into the touch.

He desperately wants to meet Merlin’s eyes, to beg his forgiveness, but he forces himself to keep his eyes properly averted. He has a crawling need to feel Merlin’s body under his fingers, to make up for his mistake – but no. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t. Repeating the words inside his head helps. It turns into a mantra to keep him grounded and sane.

“Oh, pet,” Merlin says softly and slowly runs his other hand over Arthur’s naked chest, surely feeling the miniscule tremor running over Arthur’s skin as he does so. “You thoroughly messed up today.”

Silence. Arthur hasn’t been given a direct question and this means he shouldn’t answer. That’s the rules.

He needs to obey the rules.

Leaning in, Merlin lets his forehead rest against Arthur’s for a moment. He presses a proprietary kiss to the corner of his mouth, just out of reach for Arthur to return it, and takes a step back.

Arthur has to wait for whatever his Master decides to give him. He makes an effort not to seem neither anxious nor eager, although his body trembles in anticipation of Merlin’s touch – and the impending punishment.

After a couple of minutes, the waiting’s over. Seemingly satisfied with Arthur’s behaviour, Merlin orders, “Strip. All of it.”

They’ve done this before, but this part always makes Arthur nervous. What if someone bursts in and sees them? Merlin never locks the door.

He unzips his trousers before he awkwardly toes off his shoes and socks. Slowly, he takes off his jeans and pants and kicks them away. A blush of excitement travels up Arthur’s chest and he hardens when he thinks about what Merlin might do to him.

Merlin hums approvingly as he watches Arthur before he casually leans back against his desk.

 “Come.”

Arthur obediently closes the distance between him and his Master.

Merlin unbuttons his trousers and takes his cock out. There’s no doubt what he wants Arthur to do. As Arthur starts to kneel, he says, “No, do it standing. Bend down and suck my cock and make sure you make it good. I’m going to fuck you afterwards and I don’t think you’ve deserved any lube today, have you, pet?”

Arthur bows his head. “No, Master.”

“You’re right, you haven’t. So make sure you slick me up enough with your pretty mouth.”

Supporting himself with his hands on either side of Merlin’s hips, Arthur bends down and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. When Merlin lets out a quiet gasp and takes a firm grip on his hair, Arthur murmurs contentedly. He knows he’s good at this.

The grip isn’t controlling at first, just a reminder of who’s in charge. Arthur can take his time slowly working his way down Merlin’s cock, using his tongue to draw delicious sounds from his Master as he goes. When Arthur gets all the way to the root and begins to suck in earnest, Merlin’s grip on his hair hardens and Arthur stills.

“Make it wet. Last chance.”

It’s not really a chance at all, because Arthur’s head is kept in place when Merlin thrusts up into his mouth a few times before pulling him away. He tilts his head upwards to get a good look on Arthur’s sweaty face. Arthur knows his lips are glistening with saliva, can imagine how debauched he looks.

There’s a knock on the door. “Sir?” a female voice calls.

Arthur freezes in horror, but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind at all – even though he hasn’t even tucked himself back in.

Leaning in, Merlin whispers in Arthur’s ear, “Should I let them in? Let them see how I treat my employees when they’ve misbehaved and lost my company’s money? Let them watch as I fuck you over my desk? Hmm? Answer.”

Arthur’s trembling with a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation, but his vocal response is the one he’s was taught so many months ago and his eyes never leave the floor as he answers.

 “I’m yours, Master, and you are free to do with me as you please.”

 

 


End file.
